


Bound

by kyoselflove



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Torture, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Group Sex, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Orgy, POV Alternating, Prisoner of War, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Vomiting, War Era, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War tears their land apart as Toshiya and Shinya are held captive.  Die finds them beautiful and decides to have fun with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

A rumble to the ground, a puddle of mud showing ripples, an indication of another bomb falling on his beloved land. Cowardly, lying in the fetal position, bare flesh digging into the wet soil and what he could only assume was their own filth. Knees tucked into his body, he held them tight in an attempt to stop the shakes going through him. A flicker of a dim lantern caught his attention down the never-ending once dark tunnel.

Freeing one hand, he shook his friend’s shoulder, who had not moved in hours. “Shinya.” He whispered, eyes gazing down the darkness, the light had moved closer, his heartbeat picking up. Kneeling in front of his friend, he tried to gather enough courage to face whatever or whoever was coming towards them.

Shinya held on tight to Toshiya’s shoulders, afraid for his life. Not long ago, it seemed they were in another time, another world. Free from this hellish nightmare, he couldn’t possibly know how long they had been down here, chained liked dogs. There had been others with them in the beginning, but now it was left to only a handful people. 

Voices could be heard, Shinya brought his attention to what Toshiya was trying to protect him from, a trait the other had always had since they were children. Resting his filthy face against his friend’s back, he let the rapid heartbeat soothe him, ignoring all other sounds around him. 

Die walked along, his soldiers holding a flame to light the way, he grimaced as his combat boots sunk into the red mud. Usually, his friend Kaoru was left to deal with the savages down here, but of course his friend wanted a favor, and now here he was, unfortunately. 

Though when they reached their prisoners, who had no other fate than to be dumped in a massive unmarked grave, he stopped. Staring at him defiantly was what appeared to be young man, maybe teenager, with another boy clutched to his back. As if he could save him, how sweet. 

“These are the last of the Ainu people.” One of his soldiers said.

It was obvious whom he would want to deal with first. “These two.” Die ordered his men, pointing them out.

Flinching, Toshiya heard the one who looked like a superior, clad in what he could now recognize as a Yamato uniform, a character of their language drawn on the fabric, one that his father once told him to fear. Stark red hair that reminded him of death, the man called out towards them in a foreign language. Two men walked forward to them, Toshiya tried to stand his ground, but was easily yanked into a tight grasp, the lack of food and water finally taking their toll on his delicate body. The chains around their ankles were undone for a moment, only for Shinya and him to be chained together.

The redheaded officer turned, walking away, a yank to his chain by one of the other men, meant he only had one option. With shaky legs, he stood, helping Shinya to stand with him, as they followed these foreign men to what he believed to be their untimely death.

Half walking and half-dragging, Shinya obediently followed, not like he had any other choice. “It’ll be okay, Shin.” He heard Toshiya whisper, a light reassurance to his heavy heart but he was no fool, as much as he wanted to believe that, he knew they would not be okay. Closing his eyes, he blindly followed, holding his friend’s shoulder, trying his best not to cry.

Once they had stopped, Shinya opened his eyes, they were in a small wooden house, or so he thought. A room with just bedding that was elevated from the floor. Forcefully they were brought to their knees, as one of the men yanked their chains. The man with crimson hair, smiled, voicing words to the other’s that Shinya couldn’t understand. 

The other men grabbed them roughly, making sure they stayed down on their knees, as they bound their hands and feet together with rope, removing their chains. Both men left the room, leaving them with the devil himself.

Now alone with his new prey, Die gave a wide smile, showing off his perfect teeth, unlike the ones these boys had. Kneeling before him, naked and helpless, Die could feel his power over them course through his body, making his cock twitch with a certain keenness. Moving behind the two savages, Die unhooked the whip from his belt, letting the tip fall to the ground.

He let the leather rub against their filthy flesh in a tease, loving how they shivered at the contact. Bringing his arm back, he cracked down the whip across their backs, the one with auburn hair did nothing but the black haired one cried out and shouted out in his barbaric language. 

Usually, Kaoru would try to get them to talk but of course they never did, probably because they couldn’t understand what was happening. Then they would get a bullet to the back of the head. But Die just couldn’t let these beautiful boys go to waste like that.

Toshiya bit his lip hard as he was struck again, holding Shinya’s hand tightly with difficulty because of the rope that dug into their wrists, he tried to stay strong but it was a pain that he could have never imagined. “Please, stop.” He begged, Shinya kept his head bowed down, but he knew that the other was crying. His friend would never speak out, because he had never said a word his whole life. His short tragic life, Toshiya thought.

He couldn’t understand why this was happening to them? Why couldn’t this man just leave them alone? Toshiya wanted his family even though in his heart they were all dead, he was scared, the thought of death terrified him, and this pain, he couldn’t take it anymore.

Shinya took each blow to his back, hearing his friend plea next to him broke his heart, causing him more pain than what was being inflicted upon him by the stranger behind him. He could feel the hot blood running down his back, stinging his open wounds. Finally when the man had stopped, he released a breath. Daring a glance towards his friend, who couldn’t face him, with his honor having been stripped away.

Die relished in what he had done; the blood against the pale skin had managed to turn him on even more. With one knee down on the floor, he smeared the blood on the raven-haired one’s back with his gloved hand, loving the cries of agony he heard. Doing the same to the auburn haired one, he received nothing but small whimpers or were they just breaths? This one would take longer to break, he grinned at the thought. 

The taller one uttered more words, Die could only imagine he was begging him to stop. Moving around in front of the vocal one, Die stood back, giving a lash of his whip across his beautiful face, leaving a long stroke across it. That shut the pretty boy up; Die squatted in front of them both. “Sorry about that.” Wiping the blood away from his face with his leather glove, the boy winced shutting his eyes.

The devil sat down on the bedding in front of them, a sinister smile still lingered on his face. Toshiya’s back and face were throbbing, he was wishing for death now; he didn’t want this torture any longer. That would be to good to be true, his eyes widened when the man started to unbutton his clothes, pulling out his manhood, which looked ready to mate.

Hearing Toshiya’s breath quicken could only mean the worse has yet to come, Shinya kept his face down, not wanting to see what his friend was currently seeing. He clutched his fingers so tight; he could feel his longs nails digging into his skin. A rustle of fabric could be heard, but he chose to ignore it.

Finally, Die had released his aching cock from the confines of his tight uniform, giving it a few tugs. Where to begin. Grabbing the raven-haired one by those lovely long locks, he yanked the boy’s face down on to his crotch. “Suck.” All the savage did was look at him with watery eyes, to make it easier, Die pried open his mouth with his free hand, then shoved his cock inside.

Toshiya cried out, the cry being muffled when the man shoved himself inside his mouth, the taste of leather being replaced with a vulgar taste of the red-haired one. Once inside, the man continued to shove his manhood down his throat, causing him to gag. Bile rushed up his throat, only for him to forcefully swallow it back down before he choked.

The sounds he heard made him cry even more, it sounded like Toshiya was dying. He couldn’t bear to look up and see, a hand though pulled at his hair roughly, making more tears fall. His face placed on the officer’s thigh, he looked on as the man thrust himself repeatedly in and out of Toshiya’s mouth. Shinya couldn’t help but look on fascinated, even though his friend was in obvious discomfort. 

Toshiya was pulled off, his head resting on the other thigh. Shinya looked up at their captor, who spoke again in his own language, then nodded to the erected flesh in front of him. Curious more than anything, a slight hope doing what he was told would grant him life and freedom, he edged closer, his bound hands resting on the floor, then he gave an experimental lick. The taste wasn’t so bad, so he did it again. The man above him moaned, while Toshiya gave him a shocked look. “Shinya, what are you doing?” He whispered.

Caring less if the two boys wanted to converse, he was feeling the pleasure of the hesitant and innocent licks to his cock, which felt amazing. That one boy was becoming his favorite by far; he would have to ask Kaoru if he could keep him. Die pushed the black haired one closer to his dick, wanting him to mimic the other’s actions, but he didn’t think it would be that easy. Forcing his head to stay at the base of his cock, those luscious lips quivering against him would be satisfying enough. 

Toshiya cringed as he lips were shoved against the man’s length against his will, still stunned that Shinya was willing doing what the older man obviously wanted. His friend’s brown eyes told him, that he should follow suit. He watched on as Shinya took the tip into his mouth with sunken cheeks. Flicking his own tongue out, he let a tear slip out, the taste of him being potent. 

After sucking on the head, Shinya stopped a moment, moving towards Toshiya, he captured his trembling lips, as they kissed along side of the erect man. He swallowed a whimper that had come from his friend, letting his tongue slip inside, Shinya tried to comfort his friend.

Looking down at the sight of these two beautiful boys make out was definitely a plus. With his hands still tangled in their hair, he pushed them closer together, but they pulled apart, the tongues once intertwining together were now exploring his cock, and it felt so wonderful. “Good boys.”

Deciding it was best to follow whatever Shinya did, Toshiya licked the hot flesh at the base while Shinya took the top into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. It was almost as if his friend had done this before, the thought unsettled him deeply. 

Knowing exactly now what this officer wanted, he did just that. At least the man was attractive; if he was going to die at least he could control the last bit of his life and possibly receive some pleasure out of it.

If this kept up he was going to release to soon, Die wanted to play with them more. Though he was rudely interrupted when the door swung open, smacking the wall behind it. “Die. What do you think you are doing?” Ah, Kaoru. His friend of many years and fellow soldier. A little uptight, but Die didn’t mind, he could always count on him.

“I’m enjoying a little fuck with these savages. What does it look like?” Die laughed, regrettably removing the boys off his still hard cock. Looking down at his captive beauties, he brought their faces together; just like that they resumed kissing each other. “Aren’t they lovely?”

Toshiya welcomed his friend’s affections of love, this he was used to, as they had kissed each other before. It helped ease the chaotic world around him away.

Kaoru should have known Die would go and pull a stunt like this. Though he did have to admit, they were both very beautiful. And the display of them ravaging each other’s mouth was quite an exotic sight that went straight to his dick. He saw that Die had already punished them; bleeding marks clear as day across their backs. “I suppose they are.”

“You can have the black haired one, he’s spiteful. You like that.” His friend told him, kicking said boy harshly with his boot to the ground towards him. 

Toshiya fell back and immediately cried out in pain, looking up at the new foreigner, he had become terrified all over again. The man lifted him up, uttering unknown words to him, and then threw him against the bedding, next to the red haired man.

Watching on as the new comer took a hold Toshiya, raising his ass into the air and undoing the pants of his uniform, Shinya knew what he must do now. Crawling up the officer with red hair’s body, he sat on his lap looking into his lustful eyes. 

Die felt slightly stunned as the eager slut straddled his lap, already about to penetrate his body. The boy lifted his hips up, placing Die’s leaking cock at his entrance then pushed down. Bound hands rested behind his neck as Die grabbed the boy’s slim hips, guiding him all the way down his length, moaning out at the constricting heat.

Spitting into his hand, he watched on as the auburn haired one impaled himself with Die’s cock, exciting himself; he coated his own erection with his spit. The boy in front of him was lying on the bed his face close to where Die was fucking the other, with his ass in the air, begging him to fuck it. Pushing into the tight heat he groaned, while the one underneath him screamed out, tears falling. Kaoru didn’t care at all, this felt to amazing to stop. It had been so long since he had the pleasure of having such tightness clench around his cock nothing could stop him now.

Pushing his face into the one he called devil’s thigh, he tried to not bite his tongue off as his body was being torn apart. Hearing a low sound of pleasure, Toshiya glanced up to see Shinya rocking his hips on the devil, enjoying the manhood buried inside him. Toshiya could feel the vomit coming up again; he couldn’t stop the clear bile from leaving his parted lips, cringing at the sour taste, as the newcomer above him continued to thrust into his body.

Shinya tried his best to ignore Toshiya’s screams of misery, focusing on the pleasure the man inside him was giving him, he felt his body trembling, an intense heat burning in the pit of his stomach, squirts of white came from his length, covering the man’s uniform and his own naked chest.

The walls around his cock tightened even more, Die didn’t think it could be possible, enjoying the blissful experience he didn’t care that the boy had just ruined his uniform with his semen. Releasing his own seed inside the auburn haired boy’s ass, Die moaned loudly, giving a few last lazy thrusts. Holding the boy close, he would definitely keep this one; no bullet would be entering his head anytime soon.

Watching his friend find his own climax, brought Kaoru closer to his own, spreading the boy’s ass cheeks, he pounded into him harder. The boy had given up on screaming, a trail of bile leaving his mouth; blood smeared on his cheek from the gaping wound, only little sobs could be heard falling off his lips. Kaoru found the display erotic, finally bringing him to his orgasm; he pulled out, aiming his cock to the boy’s bloody face, coating it with his semen. That was indeed exactly what he needed. The boy whimpered as his cum found it’s way into the cut on his face, poor thing.

Closing his eyes tighter, he wished the pain would just go away. But it only seemed to become worse; Toshiya couldn’t look at his friend, how could he have possibly enjoyed this? He felt so alone. 

Resting his head on the man’s shoulder, Shinya hummed out his satisfaction, the best he could. Feeling rather sleepy, the man pulled him off his lap, lying him down next to Toshiya, taking his friend immediately into his arms as he was released from his restraints, and feeling guilty. The wounds on his back already becoming numb.

“Kaoru. That was amazing.” Die said out of breath, looking at the two boys curl against each other on the bed, then glancing at his friend.

Kaoru smiled, pulling up his pants, “This was a good idea.”

“Can we keep them?” Die asked hopefully, like a child. “I think I’m in love.” He sang, as he laughed.

Brushing strands of long black hair out of the boy’s face, Kaoru murmured, “Yes.”

Toshiya wondered if the time had finally come to die, he would accept it willingly. Feeling disgusted at the touch the newcomer was giving him; he tried to turn away but was grabbed by the chin with a deadly grip. “Mine.” The man had said in his language, making him shiver with fear. He was to continue in this hell, an endless torment of this brutality against his body.

Shinya had heard what the man said to Toshiya, he wondered if that meant the other man thought the same about him. He would do whatever it took to stay alive, no way he would die down here covered in filth and mud, he was better than that. Loosing his honor long ago, nothing else mattered then keeping himself and Toshiya alive. His people were almost extinct because of these men before him; he couldn’t let his heritage perish. 

Throwing sheep skin over the two boys, Die felt rather satisfactory, he was glad to convince Kaoru to keep them. Making sure to put the chains back on them, Kaoru and him left the room to tend to their posts. Now he would have a reason to come back from the battles, it left him smiling wide. “What should we do with the others?” He looked over his shoulder at Kaoru.

Kaoru straightened out his uniform, being one of the highest-ranking Yamato officials; he had to look the part. “Kill them.”

His smile turning sinister, Die nodded, “With pleasure.”

Shinya held Toshiya’s shaking frame, hearing a number of gunshots in the distance didn’t help his friend feel any less frightened as he felt him tense in his arms. Back to being chained by the ankles, they were free to move their hands. Toshiya needed to face the hard truth if they were to survive this; he knew what he must do.

When he felt a cold fingertip prod at his sore entrance, he jumped with fear. “Shinya, please don’t.” Gazing at his friend, he saw a remorseful expression; Shinya stroked his side, trying to get him to relax. Letting his tears fall again, he nodded, and Shinya pressed his slick finger inside. Toshiya clutched the bedding; he pressed his lips against his friend’s in a desperate need of distraction.

Moving his lips against Toshiya’s, he inserted a second finger stretching the sore muscles apart, trying to be as gentle as he could. Shinya was afraid that the men would come back soon so he hurried in preparing Toshiya. Still locked in a passionate kiss, Shinya crawled on top of Toshiya, clinking their chains in the process.

As Shinya pushed inside of him, he didn’t hurt nearly as bad as when the newcomer had done the same. His friend stopped when he was fully inside, kissing away the tears that fell from his eyes. Felling Shinya’s hand on his own flesh, it grew larger under the pleasant touch. Toshiya arched his back off the bedding as Shinya pumped him fast while starting to thrust slowly into his body. Now he knew why Shinya had enjoyed this before, he shuddered as a wave of pleasure went through him. The pain had finally waned with a renewed hope towards their fate, Toshiya kissed Shinya with happiness.

Shinya pushed all the way out and back in faster now, panting as his body started to perspire, Toshiya’s face showed pure bliss and for that he was glad. Reflexively, he rubbed dried blood away from the gash on Toshiya’s face that would end up leaving a scar, then he leaned down to kiss it, the metallic taste filling his mouth.

Body shaking at the overwhelming sensations, Toshiya felt himself release, the white substance sticking to both of their stomachs. Shinya fell on top of him completely; he could feel his breath on his ear, giving a few jerks of his hips, filling him. Toshiya tried to keep his moans quiet, afraid of what the men would if they saw. After Shinya pulled out of his body, he could feel his eyes becoming heavy, as Shinya took him into his arms, he drifted off to sleep.

As his friend slept, he held him, waiting for what was to come next. Toshiya would have to become used to all of this, showing him that he could find pleasure in it; he hoped it would be enough. The door slammed opened, his new master came in sprayed with blood, looking at him dead in the eyes.

“Such a good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha yup...


End file.
